Three Lies, Two Loves, One Suicide
by SilentlyScreamingForHelp
Summary: The story of three lies, two loves, and one suicide. Heero proposes to Relena, only to learn of a deep betryal. Somewhat graphic at the end. Very emotional, I hope... PLEASE R+R!


center  
Three Lies, Two Loves, One Suicide  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
~*~ A work of Christopher Nyghte ~*~  
~*~ The Nyghte Surrounds Us All Forever ~*~/center  
  
Authors Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, its settings, ect. I only own  
this storyline. Keep in mind that this is the first real Fanfic that I've ever finished. So be  
somewhat nice :-P Also, please R+R! I always need to see what I'm doing wrong and  
right.  
  
Heero leaned his back against the wall. He was in the hall roughly fifty feet away  
from the entrance to Relena's hotel room. He quickly dug his hand into his pocket, and  
felt  
around. His hand grazed a small leather box, but ignored it. His hands then found a  
wrinkled piece of scribbled-on paper; his holy grail. He took it out of his pocket, and read  
it  
to himself.  
  
i"Shiro Yoru Hotel, floor 6, room 382b"/i  
  
After reading the note to himself, he thought aloud in a quite whisper.  
  
"This is room 371b," he said, looking at the door just to his left. "That should make her  
room just down this hall."  
  
Heero placed the paper back in his pocket, and began to walk. Every stride he took  
brought him one foot and one second closer to achieving his goal as a "Perfect Soldier";  
integration into a civilian world. He had taken his first steps so long ago battling Wufei  
during Mariemaia's rebellion. During that battle, he preached words to Wufei that he  
hadn't even believed; that his role of a warrior was over-- not on pause, or not in waiting,  
but completely gone. Now, he was about to prove it to himself.  
  
"Relena, will you-- no, that won't do. Relena, my love, would you accept-- no. That's too  
weak."  
  
After racking his brain for a way to say his burning question, he gave up. He assumed the  
words would come to him they way that they had come to Relena that day several months  
ago. It was a spring day in Rome. Relena was there as a diplomat for some meeting that  
Heero hadn't cared enough about to look into. He was there as a body guard for the  
Preventers, but that was not on his mind. After the first day of the meeting, Heero had  
offered her to dinner; she accepted. But, it was what happened after the dinner that  
changed Heero's life more than any battle he had faced or any soldier he had killed.  
  
It was a chilly night in contrast to the warm Mediterranean day. Heero and Relena were  
both sitting next to each other on the sand of an unknown Italian beach. The sun had long  
since set, and the moon had long since been up. They were simply looking at that black  
waves as they hit the white sands and receded back to the dark abyss. Relena took Heero's  
hand, and then looked into the eyes of the man that had killed more people then she could  
dare to count.  
  
"Heero," she began. "I love you." The first love.  
  
"I... I... I..." Heero mumbled. He had no response to that question. Given the same  
situation now, he still wouldn't have a decent response. Perhaps his silence was fitting.  
But that was then, and this was now. And now, he had something of his own to say.  
Something of as much importance.  
  
He thought back to their conversation the night before. Heero was paranoid and was  
accusing Relena of everything imaginable.  
  
"I know we haven't seen each other for a month, but that's no reason to cheat," Heero  
screamed through the phone.  
  
"I'm not cheating," Relena responded, just as loud. The first lie.  
  
"I love you just as much as I loved you back in Italy nine months ago," she added quickly.  
The second lie.  
  
"Fine. I believe you, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," Heero said quietly. Relena  
wouldn't lie to him, and he knew it.  
  
That call was long since. He had honestly believed she had, but she would never lie to  
him. They loved each other. And that only reaffirmed his decision to do what he was  
about to do. He would do it now, no matter what.  
  
By now, he had arrived at Relena's hotel room. He pulled the small leather box out of his  
pocket, and looked at it hard. This box contained his future. This was the key to open the  
door to his new life with Relena.  
  
He gripped the box with his hand, and opened the door. It was now or never. He would  
ask Relena for her hand in marriage. The door flew open, and hit the wall to it's side.  
Relena let out a gasp, and Heero dropped the delicate little box.  
  
Relena threw herself off of the man she was laying on, and re-buttoned her shirt. She ran  
towards the door to try to make some excuse to Heero. Heero, however, had already  
turned around and was quickly walking back down the hall. Relena continued to run as  
fast as she could in her high heels without tripping, but it was not fast enough. She would  
never have caught up with him, but Heero had stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"Who is he," he asked in a bitter tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just-"  
  
"Who is he, damnit!"  
  
"He's a guy... I guy I met when I was Queen. A smart, funny, emotional man," Relena  
responded. She started her sentence in pain and embarrassment that she had actually done  
this to Heero, but, when she began to describe him, she was more defensive, as if she was  
proud to have been with him. The second love.  
  
"Goodbye, Relena."  
  
With that, Heero walked off, with one single tear slowly falling down his left cheek.  
  
center~*~ ~*~ ~*~/center  
  
"So, you're sure you'll be OK," Duo asked over the phone.  
  
"Of course. I'll be fine. You know me better than that, don't you, Duo? I'll be fine. It's  
simply one more failed mission. Nothing more," Heero responded calmly. However, he  
felt the exact opposite. He felt so torn. He had shown true emotions to Relena. He had  
expressed his feelings to her, and she betrayed him. She raped whatever sense of life he  
still had. He was a shapeless void in the body of the person that once was Heero Yuy.  
  
"If you say so, I'll believe you. But, just promise me you won't do anything stupid.  
Promise me, Heero!"  
  
"I promise," Heero responded. The third lie.  
  
"I've go to go, Duo. I'll talk to you later. You've been a lot of help. Bye."  
  
Heero put down the phone, not bothering to wait for a response. There was nothing he  
could really do. He was a soldier without a war. He had attempted to join the civilian  
world as the other pilots had, but the world had betrayed him. There was nothing left for  
him. He looked around his room for his pistol, but didn't see it. All he saw was his small  
dagger. He sighed at the thought of how he would then have to die, but grabbed it from its  
table anyway.  
  
Heero slouched back in his chair, and ran his fingers down the blade to test their  
sharpness. They were more then sharp enough to do the job. He ran his bloody fingers  
across his lips-- the lips that Relena had kissed so often--, and then raised his wrist to his  
face. He took his dagger, and made a quick gash across the width of his wrist, and then  
down the length.  
  
"I loved you Relena. You made me do this. But I love you. And I forgive you. Relena..."  
  
Heero passed out. One suicide. 


End file.
